


Jody gives Sam nice things

by 8BeautifulChaosGirl8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Jody Mills, Couch Cuddles, Crying Sam, Dating, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Insecure Sam, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sam Has Self-Worth Issues, Sappy, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BeautifulChaosGirl8/pseuds/8BeautifulChaosGirl8
Summary: Jody sets up an evening for Sam, just dinner, a movie and making out on the couch. But Sam thinks it's so perfect, feels so loved he gets overwhelmed and cries happy tears. Jody comforts him and helps him through his embarrassment.





	

After the hunt, Dean awkwardly excuses himself back to the motel and Sam is left alone in Jody’s squad car.

“You best come sit up front so people don’t think I’m arresting you”

Sam laughs “I don’t know. Could be to my advantage, having a bad boy reputation”  
  
“In this town nobody gets arrested for anything more serious than smoking weed under the bleachers. At your age, that's just pathetic.” She bops him on the arm as he gets comfortable in shotgun. “Bad boy reputation.” She says to herself, smiling and pulling out onto the road “Big dork”

 

Sam grins. “So what are the plans for tonight? I could call and get us a table at a nice restaurant somewhere...”

“Uh-uh. Tonight is my night to romance and your night to be romanced. I am in control tonight.”

“Your night?”

“Yep. It was your turn last time so it's my turn now. I am nothing if not fair and democratic”

“Diplomacy and equitable distribution of responsibilities. You really know what turns men on.”

“Don’t act like you’re not excited by the idea of me being in charge tonight Winchester. I see through your poker face.”

He chuckles and Jody giggles in return. This back and forth banter is one of her favourite things about spending time with Sam. Its fun, easy. “Just relax. Everything is in hand.”

Sam sighs, leaning back in his seat with his hands behind his head. The drive back to her house doesn’t take long and Sam’s walking through her front door in no time.

“Alex and Claire?” He asks looking around for the girls.

“Alex is at a friends and Claire is staying with Cas for a weekend. He’s attempting to bond with her.”

“That’ll go well”  
“I hope so. Now, go upstairs and wash up. Dinner should be on the table soon.”

Sam glanced round the tidy, but empty kitchen. “You ordering in?”

“Nope. Dinner is in the fridge, I prepared it last night. It just needs heating up. Now get, you’ve still got werewolf blood under your fingernails and I’ll be damned if you poison yourself with some freaky form of rabies while I’m trying to do something nice for you.”

 

He smiled, softer and less certain this time, hurrying up the stairs. She’s just setting a bowl of potatoes on the table when he comes back, smelling of Jody’s guest soaps. He sniffs, taking in the cooking scents mingling in the air.

“Lamb chops?”  
“Mm-hm. And mashed potatoes, green beans and dinner rolls. Served with a glass of beer or coke if you’d prefer.”

“Wow. Can I help with anything?”

“Nope. Things are almost done anyway and tonight is your night. You did so much for me last time we went out. I’m just repaying the favour”

“Wow” Sam said again, as if he didn’t know what else to say.

She sets a plate down in front of him in the centre of the table, green beans steaming in a china dish.

“They smell amazing. What did you cook them in?”  
“Olive oil, mint, lemon zest, shallots, little dash of salt and pepper. Nothing fancy.”

“Hey, anything not cooked in the colonel's secret recipe is fancy enough for me.”

She chuckled, adding the plate of lamb chops to the table. “So, coke or beer?”

“Coke is fine”

She takes a can out of the fridge, pouring it into a tumbler for him. “You want a straw? Alex’s friends bought her curly ones you can wear as glasses”

He sniggers “Nah, I’m good.”  He takes a drink, pushing out her chair with his foot.

She sits, setting out her napkin on her lap. He serves himself and her some potatoes and beans, she in turn set a chop on his plate and hers.

 

They eat in companionable silence. The clinking of silverware and Sam’s appreciative noises are the only things that pepper through the quiet. He savours every bite, even the beans. They taste clean and crisp. Nothing is cold in the middle, worryingly coloured or funky smelling. Neither is it the massively hyped health food he eats to compensate for all the junk. Its warm and simple. Homey.

He stifles a burp and wipes his mouth “Jody, that was wonderful”

She huffs a laugh “No need for flattery. Dessert is included” she stands and moves away but is stopped when Sam grabs her hand.

“I’m serious Jody. Thank you. It was really nice”

The way he looks at her would make you think she’d just promised him a kidney, not thrown together a simple dinner. She squeezes his hand. “It was no big. I’m glad you enjoyed it”

 

Dessert is store bought ice cream and fresh fruit which Sam also enjoys greatly. He insists on helping clean up so they stand at the sink, washing up together. It never gets old, Jody thinks, watching Sam enjoy the most mundane and routine things in life like they were some precious thing. She puts a suds bubble on his nose when he’s distracted and giggles when he rubs his face against her cheek in retaliation. This of course necessitates an all out bubble war which only stops when Sam nearly loses his feet out from under him sliding on the soaked floor and Jody calls truce. Their clean up extends to mopping up the floor and putting the dishes away lest they get broken. They change shirts, Sam into an old one he had in his duffle, and collapse on the couch. Jody fiddles with the remote control until the disc in the dvd begins to play.

“Life is beautiful? I didn’t think you liked these kind of movies...”  
“No, but you do. You were saying the other day how you never get to watch things like this because Dean’s always monopolising the tv.”  
“You remembered that?”  
“You only said it last week. It's not exactly a great cognitive feat.”  
“No, it’s just... wow thank you.”

She kisses his forehead, pressing to skip through the menu to the first scene “I appreciate the gratitude but you don’t have to say thank you every time I do something nice for you. That’s what people who love each other are supposed to do.”

She doesn’t expect him to grab her face and kiss her back, hard. She doesn’t expect his eyes to squeeze shut so hard the tears she didn't notice finally spill free.

“Sam?” She pulls him close, at a loss as to what has brought this on. “I know it's kind of a sad movie but nothing's even happened yet”

The light hearted helps him chuckle and get his breath back a little “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be such a downer, especially on your lovely evening. Would you believe these are happy tears?” he manages a watery smile.

“Only if you can tell me what got the waterworks going in the first place”

“It’s just...” He wipes his nose on his sleeve. Jody forgives him, it's not time to insist on handkerchieves just now. “... this is everything I’ve wanted since I lost Jessica. This is the stuff you can’t get from one night stands or casual hookups. You thought about me, you made things nice. Not to butter me up or “set the mood”. Just because you love me. It's all so nice I feel like I don’t deserve it, like something's going to ruin it. I don’t want to ruin it. Jody, what if I ruin it?”

She pulls him close, shushing him and hugging him tight. It breaks her heart in the best way, feeling this big strong man be brave enough to cry on her shoulder, literally.

“You aren’t going to ruin it Sam. I won’t let you. This thing belongs to both of us and we’re going to look after it, okay?”

He nods and she thumbs the tear tracks dry.

 

So the evening doesn’t go as planned. So the quiet movie nights turns into a messy makeout session and a slightly awkward heart to heart on the couch. So a little snot gets on her shirt. Relationships aren’t perfect. But, thinks Jody, neither are they. And that’s okay.


End file.
